


Displaced

by achillese



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achillese/pseuds/achillese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael tried to do something good by removing his grace from Adam once they were freed from the Cage, but he accidentally removed something else from the boy too: his memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Displaced

**Author's Note:**

> From a short, old Tumblr fic I forgot to put up here. Enjoy!

“How is he today?” 

The question is the same every day, and Michael’s pretty sure Dean and Bobby and even Sam are sick and tired of hearing it all the time, but it’s a question that needs to be asked. Any day could be _the_ day, the day that everything in the universe rights itself and slots into place. It’s never happened before, and there’s no concrete reason why it should happen now, but Michael needs to hold onto some kind of hope or else there’d be nothing left for him here.

This time it was Sam who answered the door to Bobby’s place, and thankfully he wasn’t looking at Michael like he’d rather hit the archangel over the head with a saucepan (which were the typical looks he got from Dean and Bobby when he visited). 

“He’s the same,” Sam said, and again Michael mentally thanks him for not sugarcoating anything. “Not better, not worse, just…the same.”

“You could’ve been more careful, you know,” Dean snapped from somewhere inside the house - probably in the kitchen with the beer and the guilt. “I get that ‘ripping your grace out of Adam’ probably wasn’t the easiest thing in the world, but would it have killed you to try and be a little responsible about it?”

Michael ignored Dean, as he usually did, and brushed past Sam to head upstairs. 

Adam was in bed when Michael entered, but as usual he smiled when the archangel walked in. “Hey Mike.”

He’d long ago stopped flinching at the nickname. “Adam. How’re you feeling?” _I’m so sorry._

“Better. Those guys downstairs have been treating me pretty well. They’re your…college friends, right?”

“Yes.” _No._

Adam nodded. “And they’re the ones who found me in that cemetery?” he asked. It was a daily thing, going over what had happened to Adam in the past weeks. Sometimes he forgot things overnight. It was an important process to go through, no matter how tedious it may seem.

“The very same.” _No. That was me. I carried you out and all the way here. You were unconscious and trembling the whole way._

“And they called you here…why?”

“Because you and I used to be friends.” _Because I love you._

“Oh. Right.”

“It’ll take some time to remember.” _I’m so sorry._

Adam shrugged one shoulder and pushed the blankets off his legs, standing up to head downstairs and grab breakfast. “I know. They keep telling me that, but so long as I’ve got you around, I think I should be in pretty good shape, don’t you?”

Michael smiled. “I’ll be here whenever you need me.” _And I promise to fix you._


End file.
